Proposals, Challenges and Dares
by BlueCamellia
Summary: A innocent suggestion became a personal request. A personal request became a teasing challenge. And that teasing challenge became a dangerous game that left them both desperate for more. Rated M. Spock x Uhura. (UPDATED! 07/03/16)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I have no idea where this came from. Honestly. Its 5 in the morning. Why am I not asleep?

Yes, I have published another SpockxUhura fanfiction. A sweet little one shot. Don't worry, I'm still carrying on with A Matter of Coincidence, I just needed to get this idea out of my head. Its been up there for a few days. I was inspired for about an hour, then I became distracted and lost interest. But I think I've managed to finish this in a suitable way. As its a one shot, it doesn't really matter how it ends, as long as it ends right?

If you clicked on this story, then you are obviously here for the smut. Well, you ask, and I deliver. The good stuff isn't until the end of the chapter. And there is quite a bit of only slightly related nonsense to read through first...The plot for this is all over the place. There really is no set structure. I keep changing perspectives, so it may be hard to follow. Its not to graphic, though it is implied. I tried to control myself. :)

Characters may seem and will be severely out of character towards the end.

* * *

><p>Their relationship was based around proposals.<p>

An idea or suggestion that was spoken casually without an expected answer. When she had first enrolled at the academy, the verbal suggestions had been innocent, and easy to decline. If she were on her way to the mess hall for her lunch, he would ask to accompany her. Of course, back then she had had no reason to refuse. A tutor dining with one of his students, particularly one that was as skilled as she (to put it bluntly, was considered a 'favourite') was nothing unusual.

They were often seen sat together. The talented linguist and the stoic Vulcan. Whether it be after lectures, walking across campus, or spotted talking quietly inside the Commanders office, the pair were so familiar they had become common-place.

Sometimes, Uhura would be the one to ask to accompany him. These situations were rare, and in some cases unusual, but she would always been seen walking by his side. On an off-campus visit to a building in the city, disappearing in a flurry of data in the transporter bay, even climbing into small shuttle preparing for a mission off-planet. To those who operated or owned aforementioned places, her presence should have been concerning. After all, she was a first year student. No matter how talented she was, there were procedures and rules to follow.

However, as these situations always involved Commander Spock, there was nothing to be to concerned about. Those workers and business owners simply shrugged and continued about their day.

Not one would stop to think about the unusual relationship the two seemed to have.

When she started her second year, the suggestions became more personal. He would ask her to join him for dinner in his office. These invitations were always given after lectures, or when she stayed later then usual in the communications laboratory.

Sometimes she would politely decline, having made other plans or was simply to busy to consider an early meal. But more often then not, she agreed. This routine became familiar to them. On Mondays and Fridays, she would eat in his office. The two of them conversing in multiple languages, sat either side of a small table with their meals in front of them. They would also meet in the gymnasium on weekends (at first, this had been purely a coincidence. They both preferred to exercise when the health centre was empty. Sunday evenings were the most logical choice) Whilst she would use the quieter environment to swim, he would meditate or commandeer the weights room. And sometimes they would run around the adjacent track together. It really depended on what type of exercise the two preferred on that specific day.

When he approached her during the second semester of that year, wishing to hire her as his assistant, she had been delighted. When her room-mate had asked what could possibly be so exciting about being forced to do extra work, Uhura has simply laughed and stated that to her, the prospect of access to different learning materials (third year assignments and such) was something to be _very_ excited about.

Of course, being the tease her room-mate was, she had casually remarked that the reason Uhura was so excited was not because of unlimited library access, but because of the _company_ she would have during those evenings. After all, she and the commander were awfully close...

Gaila was not as dense as she lead people to believe. She was Orion. She recognised desire and affection when she saw it. Uhura had blushed, but had laughed and brushed the statement aside.

* * *

><p>Their relationship was based around challenges.<p>

A suggestion that had to be spoken carefully, and always answered with a precisely thought out answer. When she began her third year at the academy, finding time to eat in the mess hall became a challenge. She would eat in her room, or not eat anything at all until the early hours of the morning. When the canteen opened at six am, she would be there. Having not slept the night before. Her eyes tired and weary, arms tightly gripping a heavy pile of notepads, loose documents or several electronic PADD's.

The kitchen staff would greet her with amused and often scolding words. Handing her a pre-prepared meal (often a sandwich or thick vegetable soup) and bustle her off to find herself a seat.

He would be waiting for her.

His presence had become as predicable as hers. Whilst the tired cadet would stumble into the building an hour after it opened, the Commander would already be inside by the time the kitchen staff arrived. Often spotted sat in a corner, his face illuminated by the glow of his PADD, a steaming mug of chamomile tea held in one hand. Another cup waiting expectantly on the other side of the table. Whilst his sudden interest in early morning refreshments had been something of a surprise to staff, they had grown used to him. They each met him with a polite greeting, the elder of the workers slightly reprimanding. (They had never been able to figure out how he managed to gain access to the mess hall when only those who were employed there had the access codes)

As was their routine, Uhura would seat herself opposite her commander. Giving a bleary eyed greeting before digging into her meal with relish. Spock would always wait her her to finish. Nodding when she murmured her thanks for her drink, and swallowing the often lukewarm beverage in several large gulps.

By this point in time, the staff would be to busy preparing the days food to really pay attention to the early morning guests. If they had happened to glance over, all they would see is a tutor and his student talking. Nothing out of the ordinary. If they were the more observant sort however, they would have seen subtle changes in the couples behaviour. Lingering eye contact, their closer than usual seating, small facial gestures.

They were seen around campus together a lot more as Uhura's third academic year progressed. Their behaviour was no different to the previous two years.

And yet, there seemed to be something different about them.

When the young woman accompanied the commander off campus, walking casually by his side, his response to her presence had changed. When they would be preparing to board a shuttle, she would enter before him. A hand placed upon her back to help steady her. Her luggage (a simple overnight bag) hung over his shoulder. She stood closer to him in the transporter bay. Their frames almost touching as they de-materialised.

During the evenings, when most students would be returning to their rooms with relief, she was often seen walking across campus. Towards the partially hidden building that housed the resident tutors and other visiting Starfleet officers.

Again, this had become something of a familiarity, even if those of a higher rank thought it were inappropriate. She would reappear an hour or so later, looking as though she had simply been out for a late night stroll. On some occasions, her hair would be loose from its trademark ponytail. Her uniform only slightly askew.

Her expression would be casual and welcoming to those she happened to pass.

Her room-mate knew everything of course. After all, she was a woman. But she didn't say anything, only smiled with what could be considered victory when Uhura eventually returned from one of her late night 'walks'.

Sometimes, the urge to tease would be too strong, and Gaila would comment on how _refreshed _her room-mate seemed. Wasn't it remarkable how something as simple as a stroll could help someone get rid of so much built up stress? Uhura knew at this point in time there was no point in lying, so she would simply smile. The gesture secretive and somewhat prideful. Then she would leave her amused room-mate to her own thoughts and stand to take a shower, laughing and ignoring the blatantly obvious questions the Orion would throw after her.

* * *

><p>Their relationship had become a dare.<p>

A higher risk than the challenges they faced before. Now, it was not a matter of finding ways to be alone, it was a competition. Each competitor trying to break the other.

It has started with a kiss.

Over the past year and a half, they had become confident with each other. With their unusual relationship, and all the issues and complications that came with it. To observing eyes, they were the same as always. The dedicated student and the motionless Vulcan commander.

They were not seen together as much during this time. This perhaps due to the extra responsibility given to the Commander regarding the near completion of Starfleets newest ship, or the fieldwork and exams Uhura was participating in. Whatever the reason, the familiar pair was often spotted separated, walking in different directions around campus.

Uhura was replaced as Spock's teaching aide, by a cadet who soon resigned his post. No one volunteered to fill this vacancy.

Those who operated the transporter and shuttle bays began to miss the two, as the sudden stopping of their bi-monthly routine had become so familiar, it was almost uncomfortable they were not there. The early morning visits to the canteen also stopped (the staff using the opportunity to reprogramme the mess halls security codes)

It seemed to those who noticed that the close relationship between the lieutenant and the commander has simply evaporated. Only a handful cared to wonder why.

In reality, the situation was the complete opposite.

That small, simple kiss had started a daring game between the two that was fast becoming dangerous.

They had both agreed to keep their relationship a secret. Their meetings restricted to Spock's personal quarters. In the privacy of his home, they allowed themselves the contact they both craved. Gone was the professional demeanour of the commander and the honest obedience of the student. In that small, sparsely decorated apartment, they were a man and a woman.

It had come as quite a surprise to both of them how quickly their physical relationship had developed.

Uhura had not known what to expect.

She was a skilful lover. She knew how to make a man scream for her, cry out her name in ecstasy with only the softest touch, and yet...she had never had a Vulcan as a lover before. From what she knew of the species, they did not require physical pleasure as often as humans did. Emotions were unnecessary and bothersome.

When she had first realised she was attracted to the Commander, and then when he had admitted he desired her too (although, he had stated this in a completely different way) she had been curious as to how they would be able to further their bond. She knew Spock was half human...but that was the less dominant part of his personality.

She had not let that concern her at first. Simply enjoyed his curious exploration of her. Their kisses switching from sweet and delicate to heated and expectant within moments.

To her surprise, it had been Spock who had made that first move. They had been in his apartment. Him seated on his sofa with her legs either side of his hips. His hand had moved from its permanently fixated place on her hip to her rear, cupping the soft flesh with a strange confidence. She remembered breaking their kiss in surprise, expecting to see his passive features looking down at her when she raised a questioning glance. Instead, she had been met with one raised eyebrow and the almost unnoticeable traces of a smirk.

_He was challenging her?_

If Uhura really thought about it, it was at that moment that their dangerous game had started. That daring facial gesture had stoked her already competitive nature. She had kissed him, forcefully, running her tongue along the seem of his lips until his startled intake of breath gave her access. In retaliation, he had ran his hand underneath the hem of her skirt. Bare flesh touching bare flesh.

That had been the first night they had slept together. Each of them daring the other to take things further. Her biting the flesh of his neck. Him cupping her breast and intentionally squeezing her sensitive nipples. Her opening his shirt to kiss and bite his chest, following the natural line of dark hair that disappeared into his trousers.

They had ended that night utterly spent. Her smaller body crushed beneath his on the living room floor. His still throbbing length buried so deep inside her it would have been painful if she hadn't been so aroused. He had been breathless. His face leant into the crook of her neck, skin flushed as he tried to regain his composure. He hadn't succeeded, his bones so heavy he resigned himself to the fact he would not be moving any time soon, and had chosen to let out a deep satisfied groan and and fall against her. He had been heavy. So heavy she had felt winded. But neither of them had moved until at least thirty minutes later, when their bodies cooled and a soft chill fell over them. Then, he had stood, as naked as the day he was born and simply pulled her up into his arms. Moving casually towards his bedroom, where he dropped her down onto his bed and crawled on top of her again.

The gasping hoarse whisper of "_More..._" in her ear all the encouragement she needed.

The sex between them bordered on primitive. They were both the dominant partner. And they were both the submissive one. Their foreplay contests seemed to judge who would be taking control. If she 'won', they would spend the night with her on top. Riding him until her hips groaned and locked in protest. If he won, then she ended up in all sorts of positions. Pinned against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. Or bent over his table, her wrists gripped in his hands as he ploughed into her from behind.

It really was startling. The transition he made each day from a cool, emotionless and uncaring tutor, to a primal and savage lover.

However, regardless to how extreme their sexually activities were in private, they had both agreed to never let that side of their relationship show when they were at the academy. There was no rule that stated students and tutors were not allowed to date, yet Spock had voiced concerns about how she would be treated if her fellow students found out she was with him. She has assured him that whilst his concerns were appreciated, she could deal with any negativity that she faced. Even so, they both mutually agreed to keep it secret. Their contact during lecture hours was reduced dramatically, and they both rearranged their schedules to reduce the chance of coincidental meetings in the mess hall and at the gymnasium.

This more to reduce chance of one of them rethinking the 'no touching' rule more then anything else.

But then she had kissed him. In his office. In the middle of the day.

She honestly hadn't been able to control herself. She had only intended to quickly drop in one off her completed essays and leave (avoiding him completely would have been impossible) but her gaze had focused on his lips. Memories had flooding into her mind of what those lips could do, what they had done to her only hours before. She had acted unconsciously. Stepping forwards and kissing him passionately. His door had been open. Students moving through the hallways, all one of them had to do was turn their head and they would have been seen. A student leant over her commanders desk, her hands cupping his face and her tongue half way down his throat.

Sense had returned to her quickly, and she had almost thrown herself across the room when she released him, one hand placed over her mouth in shock. Her eyes wide with horror and lust.

His expression had mimicked hers. Disapproval was dominant on those dark eyes. Anger, surprise, and heavy desire.

Not knowing what to do, and feeling remarkably foolish, Uhura had all but ran from his office. A heavy blush covering her face as she stuttered an unintelligible apology over her shoulder as she fled. She had run all the way back to her dorm building. Flying through her bedroom door so quickly she caused Gaila to topple off her bed in alarm.

For two days, she religiously avoided him. Both horrified at what she had done (despite how they were when they were alone. The dark and primeval theme their sex lives was taking, she cared for Spock. Deeply. She would never do anything to intentionally damage what she had with him) and unashamedly aroused at the thought that they _could_ have been seen. She hated the thought, found it repulsive, but she had actually enjoyed that dangerous moment. She was aroused at the thought of voyeurism. And she felt _revolting_ because of it.

This fact alone was enough to reinforce her deliberate avoidance. For those two days, she did everything she could to avoid her lover. She did not attend his classes (but made sure to get the lectures transcripts from the head of the department so she wouldn't fall behind) didn't even go near the mess hall, and fled straight back to her room whenever she had some free time.

This method worked very well until the third day. That was the day the first set of students were scheduled to take the Kobayashi Maru test. Uhura had previously volunteered herself to act as both Communications and Navigation's officer for the duration of that day. There was no way she could avoid Spock during that time. As he was both the tests programmer, and the official in charge.

As an attempt to be as unnoticeable as possible, she had arrived thirty minutes earlier then was required. Her goal had been to sneak in before anyone else arrived. Her station was placed directly below the viewing deck. Hopefully, he would not be able to tell she was there without standing as close to the screen as possible and looking down.

Her plan had worked fairly well until she stepped into the hallway that would take her to the simulation rooms' main doors. Before she had taken more than two steps, a large hand had gripped her elbow, pulling her forcibly towards a thinner adjacent corridor that ended in a equipment supply closet.

Her back hit the wall, pale hands bracketing either side of her head as she blinked, trying to get her equilibrium back. And then lips were crushing hers. Soft lips. Familiar lips that nipped and pressed against her with a deep desperation that she recognized. Not daring to open her eyes, Uhura returned the kiss with just enough force, her arms lacing around her lovers neck and pulling him to her. Her breasts crushed between the two of them.

Spock's hand brushed across her thigh, the tips of his fingers soft and teasing. Then they darted upwards, under the hem of her skirt, effortlessly ripping the thin material of her stockings, pushing aside the barrier of her underwear, and then impaling her so quickly she screamed. Her eyes popped open in alarm, her mouth gasping as she tried to form words. Her eyes locked with his, and all the breath rushed from her lungs at the severity of the emotions she saw reflected back at her.

He was _furious. _All she could see was anger. A deep, dark fury that blackened his already dark eyes to something terrifying.

She swallowed, attempting to get some moisture back into her mouth before she tried to speak, but was instantly silenced by a pale hand that closed over her mouth, pressing so firmly her head knocked against the wall.

With deliberate ferocity, Spock removed his fingers, only to shove them back inside her with so much force her feet left the ground. And again. And again. Uhura yelped in pain. She wasn't ready. She wasn't wet enough. Her right hand lashed up, intentionally gripping hold of the bare skin on his neck, using that telepathic touch to scream the message she couldn't voice.

He instantly stilled. The hand pressed against her mouth moved, so it wasn't pressed so firmly against her. Something shifted in his eyes, and he let out a deep sigh. His head lowering to rest against the top of hers, eyes closing in what seemed like defeat.

Uhura concentrated on regulating her breathing. Her heart beating so quickly against her rib-cage she could feel the erratic pulse all the way down to her toes. His fingers were still inside her. Two large digits that felt as though they were made of sandpaper. She was positive he had torn something. She felt like she was burning, and not in the way that usually had her moaning in delight.

After a long moment, Spock slowly began to pull away from her. His fingers pulling out of her at a gentle and delicate pace that still caused her to hiss in pain.

She couldn't raise her head to look at him. Instead, she let her arms slide from his shoulders, her fingers almost caressing the skin of his neck as they pulled away.

The doorway barely two feet away from them hissed open, and the excited voices of cadets echoed down the corridor. Uhura nearly yelped, her head snapping up to stare with open eyed alarm in the direction the newcomers were approaching, at the same moment her hand raised to push against Spock's chest, intending to push him a respectful distance away from her.

Her physical strength had always seemed pathetic compared to his, his solid frame remaining stubbornly where it was. Instead of moving away, his hand gripped hers, and she was abruptly pulled to the side, half carried towards and then into the supply closest.

Before she even had time to open her mouth, Spock dropped to his knees. Gripping one of her legs beneath her thigh and lifting it to rest over his shoulder.

Then his mouth was upon her. The fabric of her underwear pushed aside as his tongue took a deliberate and languid lick of her abused body.

The sound that emerged from her mouth was shameful. A combination of a gasp in protest mixed with a moaning squeak of pleasure. Her hand flew to his hair through reflex, fingers tightly gripping the silky strands.

The excited voices passed by them, and then faded away. Uhura forced her eyes open to make sure the door to the closet was closed. And a sinful rush of fluid ran down her legs.

The door was open. Spock had placed her in such a way that she was exposed by the partially opened door. He had done it deliberately, kneeling in such away the sliding door was held open by his own foot.

An approving hum drifted up from beneath her skirt, the tip of his tongue pressing against the bundle of sensitive nerves that seemed to be throbbing in delight. A scream tore from her throat, which she forced herself to silence with her own hand. Her teeth embedding into her thumb.

_He knew. Oh god...he knew. _

She shouldn't have been surprised. He was a man of phenomenal intelligence. Her reaction to the kiss in his office was all the evidence he would of needed to know how the thought of being caught had effected her.

His anger was based upon her deliberate avoidance of him. He was furious she had tried to run away. He wanted to punish her...by taking control. Using her weakness against her, daring her to oppose him. She had made the first move, and now he had made the next.

Using the same skilful mouth which had caused her so much mental agony the past forty eight hours, he bought her to a release that had her falling down the wall, her leg flopping off his shoulder as she landed in a ungraceful heap on his knees.

A bell rang. Signalling the start of the exam. Uhura didn't hear it. Her mind and body so sated she had to remind herself to breath. With a uncharacteristic grin of accomplishment on his face, Spock leaned forwards. Cupping her face and kissing her do deeply she could taste herself on him.

His lips skimmed along her chin, biting and nipping as he moved to whisper in her ear.

"Your move..."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Surprise! I'm not dead.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

Lust is a dangerous thing.

It can cloud all judgement, make the most hard-headed of men melt into mindless puppets. It can turn even the most delicate of caresses into a moment of uncontrollable carnality.

A chaste kiss turns into a burning furnace, an innocent blush into an expression of debauchery.

It is dangerous...but it is also sinfully addictive.

However, there always has to be a degree of control over a persons mind when they are consumed with lust. Yes, their bodies ache for release, skin inflamed by the softest whisper, but those who are overridden by such sensations must try to control themselves when they are in inappropriate situations.

An example would be an Academy. The location? A senior officials office, the door opened wide to admit any of the hundreds of students passing by in the adjoining corridor. The aforementioned senior official seated at his desk, head bowed as he carefully observed the computer screen before him. This is the perfect example of a situation where succumbing to lust would be a very bad idea.

Unfortunately, the young woman hidden underneath that desk, with her lips wrapped around a thick and pulsating length, didn't give a damn about propriety. In fact, as her tongue caressed the vein that ran from the base of her snack to the green-tinged tip, she happily laughed at it.

After all, this little act of misbehaviour was a much deserved punishment. A week before, the man who now sat so impossibly still above her had tormented her greatly. Caused her great mental strain, made her question her own desires, and had even put her in a very compromising position.

If one could call being on show to many of her classmates with her leg over his shoulder and his tongue wrapped about her clit 'compromising'.

Thinking back on that day, Nyota Uhura gave a satisfied hum. Her body reacting to the memories. The hand she had laced between her legs shook, fingers dancing around that sensitive nub as she slowly bought herself to release. The movement synchronised with her lips, her head moving backwards and forwards in time to the pulse that was dancing through her body.

She could tell her lover was very close to loosing control. The hand that he had placed on her hair was clenched, fingers straining with the effort to remain still. She knew he was fighting the urge to take control. To thrust himself to the hilt down her throat, force her to move quicker, to take him deeper, so he could finally feel the release his body desperately wanted.

Out of respect for her, or maybe out of uncertainty of her abilities to even preform such an act, he remained still.

This little act of naughtiness was not planned. Well, they had fully intended to have a little romp behind his open door, then one of Spock's colleges, Commander Christopher Pike had decide to pay his Vulcan friend a quick visit. With her skirt pushed up over her hips and her underwear falling down her legs, Uhura knew they had seconds before they were going to be caught.

So she had hidden in the only place that was available. Under Spock's desk.

Scarcely daring to breath whilst the two men spoke, the idea to torment her lover sneaked welcomely into her mind as Spock had sat down. The action more than likely his attempt to keep her hidden from view. He certainly had not expected to feel her hands on the zipper of his pants. And he _defiantly_ did not expect her to take his already half-erect length into her mouth and swallow it.

Not for the first time, Uhura was very impressed with the Vulcan's ability to remain in control.

She had continued with her little game through the duration of Commander Pike's visit. Feeling the muscles in Spock's legs tense with effort, listening to any hitch in his voice that would cause suspicion (She may want to punish him, but she knew when to slow down). Finally, the other man had left. Spock's hand flying beneath the desk before Commander Pike had even moved through the door way.

Uhura knew he was going to try and pull her away, probably tell her how foolish her actions were, so she gave a hard suck, moving until only the tip was in her mouth and pulling on it with all the strength she could muster. Her tongue flicking along the small slit at the same time.

Spock had hissed, actually _hissed_ in pleasure. The hand stayed where it was.

She knew he was barely a minute, maybe even seconds, away from loosing it. She could taste the first drops of fluid against her tongue.

So she stopped.

And a deep alien growl rumbled through his body.

Laughing, Uhura lent forwards until she knew he'd be able to feel the warmth of her breath against him. Then pursing her lips, she blew softly across the seeping tip.

Spock tensed, and Uhura quickly lent forwards, taking him into her mouth as he exploded, fingers splayed over his thighs. Both of his hands reached under the desk, knotting in her hair tightly as a huge shudder racked through his body.

At the back of her mind, Uhura briefly wondered what expression he was making, how he would look to any of the students passing by his door. Bent over his desk, hands no where to be seen, a look of strained pleasure on his face? She could not help the soft peel of laughter that ran through her. The vibrations moving up her throat and twisting around his already over-sensitive length.

Her laughter quickly stopped as she was suddenly pulled forwards. The tip of his manhood thrusting deep into her throat, thick fluid still erupting in waves. Resisting the urge to gag, Uhura allowed herself a small growl of her own, informing him she wasn't impressed with his sudden desire to join in. His answer was to remove some of the pressure against her head, allowing her to regain control but keeping a firm grip on her hair, the pad of his thumb brushing across her temple in half-sincere apology.

As the last spurt of fluid ran down her throat Uhura smiled around him, letting her tongue softly stroke him, cleaning him up and drawing out the pleasure of his climax.

She had a feeling she was going to pay dearly for this. And she couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>"A three day reconnaissance mission?" Gaila repeated, eyebrows raised in surprise. "First I've heard about it. When was this announced?" She asked.<p>

Uhura waved one hand absently and climbed over her room-mates legs to reach her side of the shared room. She disappeared for a moment to retrieve her small carry-on from where she had stashed it months before under the bed.

"During my Entomology lecture. I wasn't given a lot of details, but from what I was told, Captain Driscal has discovered some usual radio frequency disturbances coming from Titan. He's requested an away team to go up there and try and figure out what's going on" Uhura replied in a breathless rush. Her attention focused on packing her small carry-on.

"Uh huh...So why do you look both excited and really depressed about this? And who else has been roped into this impromptu away mission?" Gaila asked. Uhura stopped her hurried dash to blink at her friend, a pair of stockings held in one hand and her hair brush in the other. She thought for a moment.

"Myself, a XenoPetrology fourth year, another student – not quite sure who or what their major is – and Commander Spock"

"Aha! Well that explains why you're so excited. You only act this dopey when Commander Spock is involved" Gaila mused. Sitting up, she leant her weight one one hand, watching Uhura rummage through her underwear draw, throwing unwanted garments over her shoulder and uncaring to where they fell. She caught a flash of red and smirked.

"Are you expecting some private nookie time Miss Uhura?" Gaila teased, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively when Uhura glanced her way. At the blank look Gaila stood, then bent to pick up Uhura's satchel. She rescued a pair of bright red lace panties from their crumpled position at the bottom of the bag.

"Packing the only pair of 'sexy' panties you have for a reconnaissance mission? Tut tut..."

Scowling, Uhura snatched the underwear back and shoved them back into the bag, ignoring Gaila's amused laughter, and her suggestion to find the matching bra.

"This is an _educational_ outing. With _two_ other students can I add"

Gaila harrumphed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Doesn't mean you can't have a little bit of fun whilst the other two are occupied. You must be running off fumes by now. How long has it been since you and your Commander actually had some private time anyway? Two weeks? Three? Is that why you look really depressed about this mission? A chance to get some but the knowledge you can't?" She asked.

Uhura quickly occupied herself with folding her spare regulation uniforms, using her hair to hide her faint blush and the coy smile that danced across her lips. Whilst Gaila knew of Uhura's 'closer than permitted' relationship with Spock, she was under the impression their physical relationship was limited to whenever Spock could find time to sneak Uhura to his apartment. Which, the Orion reasoned, was damn cruel. Once or twice a month was barely enough to get excited about.

Saying nothing, Uhura removed the red underwear and slipped the carefully folded uniforms into the bottom of the bag, squeezing the panties back into place in a small available gap. Then she turned towards her cosmetics, taking a moment to contemplate what hygiene products to bring. Seeing her friends scrutiny, Gaila let out a long suffering sigh and shooed Uhura towards the bathroom.

"Go get your toothbrush. I'll pack the 'necessities'" Uhura raised an eyebrow, earning a scowl in response.

"By necessities I mean the really _really_ important things...like deodorant...and hair bands"

After giving Gaila one last warning look Uhura did as she was told. As soon as the commode door slid closed Gaila spun, a devilish grin upon her face as she pulled the red panties from their hiding place inside the bag. Keeping a cautious eye on the bathroom door, Gaila tiptoed towards her own underwear draw, rummaging for a moment before pulling out a still-in-the-packet matching set. The grin broke into a full smile, her finger tips running across lacy material.

If Uhura _did _manage to find some time to engage in some physical activities with her sexy Vulcan, the least Gaila could do for her friend was give her some underwear that she did not even have to take off...

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Uhura! You're late!" The shouted reprimand was the only greeting Uhura received as she all but fell into the Shuttle bay. Her hair was in a sorry mess, having coming loose during her mad dash across the campus. Her skin felt flushed with both exertion and embarrassment.<p>

Without even giving her chance to explain her tardiness, the grumpy official jestered towards a small shuttle several feet away from her, the flashing lights alerting her of imminent departure. Taking in a deep breath, Uhura stomped past the grumpy official and power walked with all the dignity she could towards the shuttle, trying to ignore the haphazardness mess that was her hair bouncing around her face.

Barely six minutes before a message had been sent to her quarters, telling her that the departure time for her shuttle had been abruptly changed. So instead of a casual thirty minutes to spare, she now had little under ten to get herself ready and make an extremely hurried trot across the academy. Gaila, who had been having an intense internal debate on whether Uhura would need foundation for her trip, had helped in her own way. Simply grabbing whatever 'necessities' were in arms reach and throwing them into the carry-on, along with several pairs of socks, a hairbrush and a spare set of stockings. Then she had all but thrown Uhura out of the door with a promise that she would send a message ahead to the shuttle bay.

It seemed that the moment Uhura climbed into the shuttle that the door swung closed, the odd sensation of her stomach dropping through to her feet announcing its accent. Allowing herself a brief moment of rest, Uhura collected herself. Running her fingers through her hair whilst letting her heartbeat return to normal.

Then, making a small detour towards the small compartment that acted as storage, Uhura stepped into the the tiny control room, and froze.

Two thing happened instantaneously. The first was the realisation and then the alarmingly clam acceptance that there was nobody piloting the shuttle, the second was her back and head impacting with the curved wall as a pair of cool and firm lips collided with hers. Violently.

Her gasp was muted by a tongue thrusting down her throat, flailing wrists caught and captured in a vice like grip, her legs forced apart by a thickly muscled thigh that pressed firmly against her mound.

A scream of alarm raced across her mind, panic momentarily taking over her body as she attempted to fight against the insistent pressure of those lips. And then a faint whisper brushed across her mind, calming her panic with comforting thoughts, before a sharp and potent thrust of lust stabbed through her body directly to her core, eliciting a near scream of pleasure from her trapped lips.

Shuddering violently, Uhura forced her eyes to focus on the man in front of her. Another shock wave arching through her senses as her eyes locked with his.

_Spock._

As soon as she stopped resisting him, he stepped backwards. The tiniest hint of a satisfaction curling the edge of his lips. Gasping, Uhura opened her mouth the voice the many questions that were forming in her mind. What was he _doing?_ What if the other students were near by? _Were_ there any other students?

However, as soon as she focused on voicing the one most important, another blast of deliciously strong pleasure assaulted her. The sensation so strong her insides clenched, a low moan of release tearing from her the same moment she felt a sudden gush of fluid run down her shaking legs.

It took her a long moment to regain her composure. Then, thoroughly satisfied and very confused, Uhura managed to raise her head enough to look at Spock, and almost lost herself to another climax as what she saw. He stood opposite her, his rear resting against the control panel, ankles casually crossed, pants unbuttoned and his fully erect shaft gripped in tightly one hand, fingers stroking strained flesh as he watched her body come apart.

Seeing her eyes on him, he slowly lifted his spare hand from where it hand been resting on the control panel, and gently pressed the pad of his thumb against what looked like a thin strip of smoothed plastic. This was all Uhura could register before her knees gave out, a scream tearing from her throat as her insides convulsed and another wave of release tore through her.

And then another.

And another.

And another...

An unknown amount of time later Uhura sucked in a ravaged breath, the thunderous pounding of her heartbeat in her ears the only thing she could concentrate on for a long moment. Her thoughts slowly returned, jumbled up sentences and observations that made no sense but they were all she could muster at that point.

Her thighs felt as though they had be glued together. And then doused in water. Dazed, Uhura slowly glanced down. From her crumpled position on the shuttle floor she could see the stained and darkened stretch of red material that had once been her uniform. The thin meshing of her stockings clung to her legs and were almost painful to move in as her thighs rubbed together. The carpeted floor beneath her was damp to the touch, an alarmingly large puddle of moisture staining the floor.

Several thoughts clicked into place. The first, was that there was no reconnaissance mission. Well, there was, but she evidentially wasn't going. Or maybe she was, and there wasn't enough space on the other shuttle for her so Spock offered to commender another shuttle...

Her thoughts trailed off, a frown pulling at her mouth as that one name popped into her mind.

_Spock._

Uhura slowly raised her head, frown still firmly in place as she forced her eyes to focus on the interior of the shuttle, moving carefully across the illuminated keys adorning the control panel until they landed on the dark haired man sitting casually in the rotated pilot seat.

Seeing her eyes finally focus on him, Spock raised an eyebrow. The smallest of grins on his face as his own eyes moved purposely down her body. A glitter of satisfaction darkened his gaze as he took note of the spreading stain, her crumpled position on the floor and the fine sheen of sweat that covered her body.

For a short moment Uhura simply stared up at her Commander, blinking slowly as she waited for at least some of the sensation to return to her legs so she could sit up. When it became evident that the numbness was here to stay, at least for another hour, she settled for using her arms to push herself upright.

And promptly landed on her face as her arms gave out.

Groaning, Uhura flopped herself onto her back. To deliciously numb to care that her legs were open and she was lying in a puddle of her own climax.

A soft laugh came from somewhere behind her, and the shuffle of movement. After a couple of seconds, Spock joined her on the floor. His back braced against the shuttle wall, where he had a lovely view of between her legs.

Scowling, Uhura rolled her head towards him and raised her eyebrows.

"What...was that...?" She asked, the words coming out as a croak. Spock raised his hand and held up the small slip of smoothed plastic she had momentarily observed earlier.

"Autonomic Nervous Stimulator. It releases a varying dosage of oxytocin and a potent chemical aphrodisiac into your bloodstream on command through the sensor" Spock explained. Uhura simply stared at him until he moved the plastic slightly closer to her and pressed gently into the indented centre.

Another powerful wave of pleasure slammed into her, eliciting a startled scream from her throat. A huge gush of wetness erupted from between her legs as her spine arched off the floor, fingers digging uselessly into the carpet as she desperately tried to ground herself.

Her vision darkened, and for a terrifying moment Uhura thought she would actually pass out from pleasure.

Then a heaviness that had nothing to do with abused muscles settled on top of her, her hips were pushed back down on the floor, her legs forcefully pushed apart. She felt a tug and heard the sound of material ripping. She had almost a second and a half to register the sudden coolness between her legs, when her rear end was gripped, lifted, and Spock thrust himself inside of her. Hard.

The slap of his body against hers stung against her overly sensitive mound, and she involuntarily yelped.

There had been many times before this when, in a desperate need for both of them to orgasm, that Spock had hurt her. Whether it be from her not being ready, or him loosing control of his strength and burying himself inside of her body a little to quickly, it had still hurt. But during each of those times Spock had instantly stilled. Using his fingers against her clit to help her relax, or during one memorable occasion, joining his mind with her so she could feel exactly what he was feeling as he moved inside her body.

This time, he didn't.

Without even giving her time to twist her hips to accommodate his body better, Spock slowly pulled himself out, and forced himself back inside her with enough force she slid an inch across the carpet.

The yelp of protest came bubbling out of her lips as a scream of release. Those black spots covering her vision once more as nerves she didn't even know she had tightened and exploded in release.

She felt him pull out once more, slowly, so so slowly, and then ram himself home. And she came all over again. This time, the little black dots completely covered her vision and she felt unconsciousness pulling at her mind. Uhura whimpered, her arms lacing around her lovers neck as she clung onto him desperately, another hoarse scream tearing out of her throat before her entire body exploded in sweet agony and her world went dark.

* * *

><p>Commander Elijah Driscal really hated reconnaissance missions. They were to long, to boring, and had nothing in the way of entertainment. Scan a rock, record your findings. Scan another rock, record those too.<p>

Not that he really minded having some time off planet, but as an individual who was a self proclaimed ladies man, time off world was so much better when one had female company. Even if that company was nothing more than a good conversation with a pretty little something.

Which was probably why this particular reconnaissance mission was really starting to get in his nerves. The young men that had been assigned to join him were nice enough, but he had been been under the impression that there would be a Lieutenant Uhura also joining him. The poster girl of the xenolingustics department from what he had been told.

But alas, this old man's unscheduled R&R had been cruelly taken away from him for no other reason than poor time keeping.

Both Lieutenant Uhura and Commander Spock had not made it to the shuttle bay in time. He had offered to wait, but the harassed looking gentleman in the shuttle bay hadn't even had the good graces to listen to him and just waved him off.

Letting out a sigh, Commander Driscal aimed his shuttles sensors at a fragment of rock that was slightly bigger than the one he'd scan a few minutes before.

Oh well, knowing the Xenolingustics lot, whatever had held up his missing shuttle mates was probably something a whole lot more boring that radio frequency scanning. He just hoped they were having more fun than he was.


End file.
